


Of love and loss

by Tinynaut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Head Auror Ron Weasley, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinynaut/pseuds/Tinynaut
Summary: Years after the war Harry and Draco live a peacefull and happy life in their small village where they owned a small bookstore. They finally have the life they dreamed of. Then, they decided that it was time to grow their small family.A story about love and grief.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Of love and loss

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Loss of a child, grieve.
> 
> More notes at the end.

A long term relationship can mean a myriad of things to a myriad of different people, to Harry Potter meant, mainly, intimacy.

When this relationship started with Draco Malfoy they were still a little broken, and still a little shaken after the war, even 3 years after the battle, the dust was still to settle, the Ministry was still a little bit of a mess, people were still missing, there was so much work left to be done.

In the 3 years between their relationship starting and the final battle, they kept meeting, at the trials, at Hogwarts. The beginning seemed unavoidable for them, a tentative friendship started with the rebuilding of the castle, it felt appropriate. 

They kissed one night at a pub night while out with other friends, the houses don't matter anymore, what mattered at the time was that they were alive. Being Alive was enough to celebrate. They were dancing, as they often did, and one thing led to the other. 

The first months of their relationship were hot and heavy, filled with hungry kisses and exploration, of days without leaving Draco´s flat. Sex and alcohol, heavy music and just them.

They grew, together and within themselves. Traveled as much as they pleased, living mostly in the muggle world, their names and faces still made wizard Britain uncomfortable to live there. They settled in a small town, bought a bookstore, hired a wonderful team of muggle teens to manage it, and lived peacefully.

After 7 years of happiness, Harry got to marvel in the intimacy of domesticy. To say I love you with a warm cup of tea in the mornings, with a delicious wam breakfast. Knowing every mole, every curve of Draco´s body and still marveling in his perfection.

Love comes from knowing someone, and Harry knew Draco so intrinsically, so fully. And he loved him more than he was able to put on words.

A few weeks before their 8th year anniversary the early morning sun shines brightly through the drawn curtains, spilling in the too white room.

The bed is warm and under the covers two bodies stir, to find each other and rediscover shapes with hesitant hands. Retracing lines that they have ingrained into memory. Groggy kisses turn to hunger, savoring every whisper, every sigh, every whimper as if it were the first time, for time has not quenched the fire or their need.

They go slow, they have time, kissing his lips, his face, his neck, going lower. So excruciatingly slow, sweet words between every kiss. Relishing in the salty flavor of the skin, the sounds he makes when he is close, the move and roll of his hips, how he shakes when he comes apart.

They stay in bed, much longer than necessary, cuddling.

-”I wish I could drink you up, engrave in my memory the movement of your lips, the sound of your voice, every movement of your body.” - Said Harry in barely a whisper, and oh how could he just drawn in the vastness of the grey eyes.

Draco answers with a laugh and a fond shake of the head. “Too early for poetry love, come on, coffee first”

Draco gets up first, then he makes them both coffee and breakfast while Harry makes the bed. They have the same routine every morning. With the coffee they check their to do list, as they share a business and a home, so they share the tasks.

The day goes by so fast, the bookstore is going great, the kids are doing an amazing job. 

-”I've thinking” Draco removes his feet from under Harry´s things, sitting properly and facing him, an odd expression on his face “how do you, I know we said, but I think” he paused, taking some deep breaths, Harry still focused on his face, worried “I think we are ready for a baby”

\--------------------------------

The adoption process was not easy, and they had to give too much of themselves to the magical world again. Making so much of their new private life public to prying eyes.

Their small village became a tourist attraction, people hungry for a piece of the Boy How Lived and his Death Eater boytoy. Wizards and witches stayed in front of the bookstore for hours on end for a glimpse of them and their little bundle of joy.

Owls began pouring in, some carring love some...not so much. They had to stop opening mail when people started pretending to be friends or family to get too close to Draco and their child. He would not allow it.

But their baby, oh, he was heaven on earth, a sweet angel who filled every space left in their lives. Gone where the slow quiet mornings and proper rest.

When they met him Oliver was a healthy 1 year old, with brown curly hair, fair skin and the brightest blue eyes you have ever seen. He lost his parents in a tragic potion accident, son of a muggleborn and a halfblood with no other family after the war. They fell in love when they met him. Completely smitten.

The next few years went by in a flash of baby toys, teething and diapers. They made scrapbook after scrapbook filled with every milestone, they had promised themselves that this kid will never doubt how loved he is.

Life changed to frantic but still so full of happiness.

The muggle kindergarten was accommodating to the security measures they had to follow by order or Head Auror and Godfather Weasley. They were careful. But not enough.

On monday of the third week, when Draco arrived to pick their kid the teacher assured him that his Dad had picked him up early. There must be a mistake. There must be a big mistake. Oh no.

He ran to the alley and appareted to their home, on the edge of a panic attack, he ran through the house screaming for Harry, who came running from the garden, alone.

They called Head Auror Weasley, cried on his and Mione´s shoulder, and a full search team of both DMLE and Muggle law enforcement started working, day and night.

The days were slow, filled with pain and panic pacing around the house, crying and screaming. 

No note ever came, nobody was ever found.

\--------------------------------

A year after all happiness seemed to have vanished, their little piece of heaven was messy and a fine layer of dust covered all surfaces.

They were both paler, thinner, quieter. The white light coming in through the windows seemed like an insult, the few remaining live flowers seemed to mock them.

Oliver´s room remained as he left it. Door closed. Neither dare come close to it, to confront the reality of their loss.

The only reminder they allowed themselves was his little lovey, that they took to carry, hug and cry into. Desperately clinging to the memory of brighter days.

“I'm so sorry I wasn't strong enough to protect you, my sweet baby, I cry everyday thinking of you, oh my Ollie, I just wish they didn't hurt you, I just..” - Draco´s voice broke and the sobbing started again from the living room. Harry couldn't bear coming close, to break too, someone needed to make sure they stayed alive, that they ate.

When friends came over they tried, they really tried to smile, to be present. Hermione was the first one to confront Harry. “I have watched you for so long that I see how you carry your pain, your grieve and your fear. I see the ghost that hunt you behind the cracks of your mask”

“Oh Mione, I feel barren, like a wound that's been opened one too many times. There is nothing left of me.” He whispered before breaking down entirely.

Healing took time, and work, and a shit ton of therapy with a Mind Healer.

Slowly and together, life became lighter, work more interesting, they house cleaner.

Their smiles not as brittle, their happiness a little bit brighter.

For Harry Potter, love meant intimacy, he was grateful for his husband, for his strength and his love. Since day one he never felt any doubt of the love Draco had for him, and after losing their little star, he found his love in a warm cup of tea in the mornings, a delicious wam breakfast. In his quiet breathing next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn´t super sad. I wanted to tell a story about loving your partner thru growth and loss, not sure if I hit the mark.


End file.
